The reason behind it all
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: Flynn Scifo-the President of the Student Council troubles himself with the behaviors of a certain individual. He want to know the reason behind it.


Hello, I'm back, with a one shot of Yuri and Flynn.

A/N: AU, OOC, and other stuffs.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Flynn Scifo-the only student who passed the entrance exam with the score of 390/400, who represented the fresh men giving the speech at the school opening ceremony. He also the only student from the first year who was elected to be the President of the Student Council, the first in the history of this school. And Flynn felt proud of that.

Being the President who always familiar with stuffs like leading the students, keeping them in track, organizing school events and dealing with undisciplined individuals, Flynn grew accustomed to playing the part of a role model President would be expected to behave. However, during his two years of carrying the responsibility, Flynn learned the existence of an individual, a student from the class next to him. There was not one single week at the Student Council meeting that the matter of him causing troubles around the school wasn't reported. Monday fighting, Tuesday-skipping class, Wednesday-playing prank on the teachers and other students, Thursday-breaking curfew by sneaking out the school dorm, Friday-fighting and skipping class. That student had a dubious honor of being voted 'most likely end up in jail.' Flynn heard many complaints about him a lot, but he-himself hadn't got a chance to meet that student in person.

Therefore, right now, Flynn found himself standing in front of Yuri Lowell's dorm room, with a document consisted of Lowell's undisciplined actions on his right hand. The teachers decided to leave the matter of dealing with this student to the hand of the Student Council before the suspense of the said pupil being taken into consideration.

Flynn knocked on the door, and waited but nothing happened. He tried to knock again, this time with more force to it; the rhythm became faster, more rapid, and Flynn's patience flew out the window with each passing seconds. Then after five minutes, the door finally swung open, revealing the occupant.

The first thing dashed across his mind that _he_ was a she, or rather looking like a she. The second impression was the lad himself was wearing nothing except his boxer, and the third one was _he_ was quite well built. Flynn had to admit that he quite liked the view he was seeing. _'No, what am I thinking?'_ He coughed out to clear his throat as he adjusted the glass began to fall off the tip of his nose, "Are you Yuri Lowell?"

The other man yawned, eyeing him lazily before nodding.

"I'm Flynn Scifo, the President of the Student Council."

"Oh, so you're the Mr. Stuffy that the girls were talking about." Yuri smirked at him, scratching his head while saying.

"Par…pardon me?" Flynn crocked his eyebrows; of all things, he didn't expect to hear that. He always thought that he in the girls' eyes was a good leader, a good looking person and well, at least not stuffy. "A…anyway, I'm here to discuss about your attitude towards your studying and treating people around you."

"If you're here talking about that, then you're just wasting your time. I'm afraid you have to get lost there, Mr. President."

And with that, the door slammed shut in front of his face. Too abrupt that Flynn couldn't find a chance to talk back, or keeping the door from closing by any means.

First attempt-unsuccessful.

* * *

Almost two weeks passed after that encounter, and the President grew anxious day by day. The deadline for him was coming up, but he had not making any progress at all. If the matter was not to be solved, then his reputation would be heavily damaged, it also affected the faith of the teachers and other students placed in him. He would have to find the underlying cause of this matter and persuade Yuri to behave himself properly. Meanwhile, the file of incident involved Yuri Lowell continued filling up his desk.

Although it was contradict his personalities, Flynn surprisingly found himself keeping his eyes on the raven-haired as much time as unnecessary. Whether it was in the hallway, at the cafeteria, or even on the way back to Yuri's dorm room, Flynn managed somehow to keep the lad on watch as well as finishing his other jobs on time. How wondrous of him.

* * *

That night, he didn't know what gave him an urge to follow Lowell outside the school even though it was way past the curfew time. Flynn carefully stepped his feet behind Yuri, not forgetting to keep a safe distance away from him. Sometimes he tried to guess where the raven-haired was going but he failed at that. The man himself was mysterious and unpredictable. Over the time keeping Yuri carefully on watch, Flynn surprisingly found out that Yuri was not really a troublemaker at all. Things just decided to burn up spontaneously while he was present, and things started exploding when he went along with the flow of the river. The person left last was also him, after cleaning up the mess whether he was the one started it or not. Therefore, it might be natural for most people to assume that he started the things. Now that was unfair. However, Flynn didn't quite bring himself to agree to the way the other lad kept getting his fist into everything. Trouble only brings more troubles.

The moon cast an eerie ray, fading into the shadow of darkness, as the whole night embraced the two young teens under its cold fingers. Yuri finally stopped in front of an inn. The inn could not be listed as a normal inn though because of it pretty run down condition. Flynn doubt any guests would want to stay in that nearly on the edge of collapsing inn, but why Yuri did step inside that inn was the real concern here. The President patiently waited at the other side of the empty street until the others finally reappeared from within the building. Flynn noticed Yuri was talking with a middle age woman; a smile crept across her face as she waved at his leaving.

Putting the Ipod into his back pocket, Flynn turned on his feet to follow (more like stalking) the raven-haired. Then, a strange feeling stopped him from taking another step. Doubt flew inside his head, bugging his mind, as he felt curious about what business that Yuri had within this inn at this late of the day. Surely that he…! A series of inappropriate images ran across his mind as Flynn felt heat crawled the way up his neck, and painted his cheek with an unusual crimson color. He furiously shook his head off in less disgust but more disbelieve. _'He…is still a high school student, right? So he is not supposed to do that kind of stuff, right?'_ And he determined that there was only one way to find out.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, welcome to our inn. Are you going to stay the night or want to have some late dinner?" The very same woman he saw earlier smiled at him, while leaning on the broom she was holding on her right hand.

Flynn bowed his head a little in return for her welcomed smile, "No, thank you. But I'm here to ask about the person that was just coming out of here."

"Ah, you must mean Yuri. So what is it that you want to ask about?"

"Is he a regular here?" Flynn started.

"Yes, he comes here almost everyday, only when he is busy with other errands that he can't come. But that it's very rare you know." The woman replied, while motioning for Flynn to come over and sit down on the chair next to her. Flynn muttered a thank you then took the seat that was offered to him sincerely.

The woman, who appeared to be the owner of the inn, answered all the questions that Flynn asked of her about Yuri Lowell. And the truth he had just learned was not something that he expected to hear. Not at all.

* * *

"What is the matter Flynn? Is something troubling you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Flynn looked up to be met by a pair of concerned green eyes. Estelle-the Student Council's secretary brought a hand up to examine his forehead, checking his temperature. That action earned her lots of angry looks from the other girl members, no one in this school would ever dare to touch him like that. But they could feel secure of the fact that Flynn would not be stolen away, Estelle was his cousin after all. Nothing such as romantic relationship would happen between them.

Estelle stole a glance at the document her cousin was reading. _'It is about him again.' _She sighed. The deadline would be the following Monday, but judging how thick the document had became with more papers, it would not likely to be solved easily. She even advised him some methods to approach the raven-haired, but none of those seemed to work. It was just impossible.

* * *

When the sun was beginning to set, Flynn tidied up his belongings and started heading back to the dorm after the end of his part time job. The deadline was coming but he still could not do a damn thing. The President breathed a long sigh, letting his head wandered up high in the sky as he trudged along the stone pavement, which would lead him back home eventually. All he had to do was walking straight ahead, carefully watched the light when he crossed the intersection, and then continued heading straight. So simple. He wished that Yuri Lowell would be like this straight road too in some way; much more simple things could be done then to fix the incorrigible lad.

Then a sight of a very same-said teen caught his eyes. The figure was moving towards an alley behind the brick-stone wall, well sneakily. Now that Flynn felt curious, and curious kills the cat. He stepped slowly forward, leaning against the wall and peeked inside the dark alley. It was dreadfully dark as to why he couldn't make out what he was seeing. A group of about four people, all of them were wearing the black uniform from the school in the next neighborhood. To Flynn's surprise, he heard Yuri's voice quite distorted echoed through the alley. Although distorted, there was still a sense of danger in it.

"I told you guys to stay away from that inn, and now you punks tried to test my temper? I will only say this once, leave them alone!"

"Oi, aren't you a little too big mouthed for a chick like you." One redhead kid smirked at him, and the rest started bursting out laughing in their sick tones. Even Flynn could feel his chest burning up in anger furiously, his knuckle turned white from clinging so hard.

"Oh yeah, wanna show me who is the chicken here?" Yuri shouted and lunged himself towards the said redhead, punching him sweet in the face. The man staggered back, holding his swollen cheek and a painfully moan was released. As such, the fight broke out, one against four. Even though Yuri himself usually involves in fighting and quite a good fighter himself, but he was out numbered and the fact that he would be beaten up at the end was only the matter of time.

A loud yet started noise yanked him back to reality, Flynn crocked his head towards the source of the sound, only a shiny sharp object, and a crimson color of blood painted his blue-sky eyes purple.

Yuri had his back pressed brutally against the wall nearby, as one of those bastards yanked him up by pulling his hair. A small curse escaped the dark haired lips, as blood flowed out from the cut on his arm. A laugh was heard, and then the beating of fists and kicking of legs followed right after.

The next second Flynn knew, he was there, standing right beside Yuri.

"Please leave him alone." He even surprised at how firm and strong his voice sounded. He didn't know that he had this kind of expression in him before, even when his parents divorced and left him to the care of his uncle.

The other guys backed away a little at his sudden presence. They stared at him, and burst out laughing simultaneously, "Another hero shows up to save the day. And looked at how well he dresses. This guy must carry a huge fortune with him."

"I said leave him alone." Now that was sounded like a command coming from him. A fist formed on his hand, trying to restrain his temper, a thing that he was finding more and more difficult the past few weeks. He stood out in front of the dark haired man, straight and protectively.

"So are you intending to bear the same sad fate as your pity friend over there?" The red head that got hit by Yuri earlier smirked at him challengingly. He cracked his finger-joint in an attempt to scare off Flynn. However, the President himself wasn't backing down, he stood firmly on his ground, eyes fixed determinedly on the enemies.

Behind him, Yuri stood up, leaning his beaten body up against the wall for a little support. He muttered something about 'running away' or 'this is not your business' between heavy breaths that he fought hard to break.

Despite the threatening from the other guys, the protesting from Yuri, the only thing in Flynn's head right now was protecting this so-called troublemaker Yuri Lowell and getting out of this mess, hopefully with as least injuries as possible. "I do not want to fight you guys, please just go away and leave him alone."

"Yeah, like hell I am letting both of you go." The tallest person of the gang darted forward, brought his fist up and aimed at Flynn's face. But before the punch would get a chance to get in contact with his skin, he neatly dodged out of the dangerous range. Then at a surreal speed, the blond swung his leg in a motion of half circle and delivered a quick yet definitely going to be painful kick directly onto the opponent's rib. The guy stumbled back, holding his side in agony. The kick was meant to crack his bone, but Flynn was not cruel a person, so there was only pain and at least him needed a few days to rest.

The rest of the gang stared at their fallen companion, then to the blond. An unknown horror feeling crept across their faces, blanched their truculence. And without a word, all four of them started running away, didn't forget to leave an honor saving warning behind only to go through Flynn's one ear and out the other. Flynn did not expect them to retreat this easily. The thought alone bugged him, but when a groan from behind him was heard, Flynn immediately shifted his attention back to the injured black haired.

Kneeling down Yuri's size on his feet, the blond tore a part of his white shirt into small, thin lines and gently wrapped it around the cut. Red mark could be seen through the fabric still. Nevertheless, the blood seemed to be temptingly stopped by the tight hold of the reluctant bandage.

"Are you alright Yuri? Can you walk?" Flynn took hold of Yuri uninjured arm and threw it over his shoulder, letting the other leaned onto him for support.

"I'm fine." He stood unsteady; rubbing the purple bruises lied shamelessly on his cheek and right eye at the attempt of trying to ease the pain. Kindda hurt.

Despite the protest, Flynn did not let go of the hand on his shoulder still as together they walked back to the school dorm. It was already dark.

* * *

Once inside Yuri's room, he set the black haired gently on the bed, carefully not to touch the injury on his arm. Then he settled himself on the chair nearby, forcing his focus to the whining teen.

"What is it? If you have something to say then spill it out. If not then get the hell out of here."

Flynn raised his head up; his mind slowly analyzed the meaning of the spoken statement as the memories of a few days ago flushed back into his mind vividly. The reason behind all Yuri's undisciplined behaviors.

"Yuri," he began, and then remained silent for a few seconds before he continued, "You…sneak out from the school every night to protect the inn from those guys earlier don't you?"

"Why you…"

"The lady who runs that inn told me everything. How you usually skip school to do more part-time jobs. How every night you come to the inn to be their protector against those bad guys." Flynn went on without letting Yuri had a chance to finish his question. He knew exactly what was that Yuri wanted to ask, hence he gave him his answer.

"Jeez, I told her not to tell a damn thing." Yuri irritatingly ran two fingers through his dark bangs and pushed it backwards.

So, everything was true, everything he heard from that lady was true after all. He would never expect a troublemaker like him would have such a beautiful motive behind that poker face of his. A wave of new emotion crawled up within him. Why Yuri was not an ordinary, undisciplined student so that he could give _him_ detention or some punishments that were normally used in situations like this? Why could not Yuri just be simple and normal to deal with? Now what was he suppose to do after learning the truth?

"The teachers are considering the idea of suspending you if you don't improve your behaviors." Flynn wearily started. Hoping the terrible fact could imprint an awful image to the dark haired mind, hoping it would change him some good.

Or not.

The other teen raised his eyebrows, an amusing feeling waltzed across his face as he laughed in a somewhat bitterly smile, "Finally, decide to kick me out huh? That's good. They must be happy to finally be able to get rid of me."

"That's not true." Flynn didn't realize how high his voice had raised, it must sound really stupid. But the intention within it sounded the same still. "There will be people who are going to miss you."

"Such as?"

Flynn hesitated, crossing his fingers together in the nervous process of groping for words. He must have known that in this school no one would bother noticing Yuri's absence, yet alone missing him. But the thought hurt him, it hurt Flynn to see that no one knew about Yuri's secret behind his bad, and insolent side. It wasn't like that Yuri did all the work to have people's appreciation. It was just not fair. His blue eyes cast downward, and in the dark silence, only the dancing of their breaths was heard. Time flowed slowly, the leaves rusted gently against the glass window; an eerie glow of moon light swam along the edge of his hand as Flynn slowly reached out to take the other teen's hand into his. He opened his mouth noiselessly, "Me"

It surprised him when he said that. He knew almost nothing about Yuri and his life, not until a few days ago that he learned a small part of it. But that small part was not big enough still. Then why? Why he felt attracted towards the dark haired teen so much that only the thought of never seeing him again ached his heart?

Then Yuri was the first person to break the frozen silence, he titled his head aside, looking straight at the blond's eyes, his hand lied still, "I don't need your cheap sympathy."

"Cheap sympathy? I did not pity you; I only want you to stay in this school. If I can, I want to share your hardships with you. You don't have to bear everything by yourself."

"I hardly know you, and you don't know me. Stop sticking your nose into something that is not your concern." The feeling in his voice was cold, though it was true that he hardly know him. But that was why he…

"Because I don't know you that I want to learn more about you." That was right, that was why he wanted to know more about this person, to unsolved the unsolvable puzzle called Yuri Lowell. "If you need money, you can have my part time job. Its workdays are on Saturday and Sunday, and the money you earn depends on how much efficient you performed at work. That way, you won't have to skip classes. At night, I can go and protect that inn for you, so you do not have to sneak out and get caught by the teachers. I will do anything I can to help you."

Yuri remained silence, a thoughtful expression flickered over his charcoal eyes before he decided to open his mouth again, "So you will give up your job for me?"

"Yes."

"You will sneak out at night to protect the inn for me?"

"Yes."

"Will you overlook my as you put it 'bad' behaviors?"

"I will not. But if your bad behaviors have a good intention to it then I will reconsider."

At this, Yuri burst out laughing; this earned him a brief and confused sound from Flynn. The laughter died slowly a few second later, as Yuri regained his self-control, "You have no idea what you are saying Mr. President."

"And I'm fully aware of what _I am_ saying." Flynn shot back, feeling a bit insulted. He was trying to help _him_ but the other man did not understand his intention and…well his feeling. Flynn tightened the grip on the others hand, proving through this little action that he determinedly meant it. He felt ashamed of himself though for no reason, but the growing affection towards this dark haired teen was undeniable.

"You are a real pain in the neck you know that?" Yuri's silky dark hair fell softly across his face, covering one of his eyes, only made him look more tempting.

If Flynn was going to snap anything back in reply, the words were never given a chance to be heard, because Yuri had leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against Flynn's moist ones. It was gentle at first to let the blond recovered from the shock, and then the heat was added.

A deep flush stained the blond's face when they finally pulled apart for air. His head was still registering the unfamiliar taste of new sensation from the contact. And the fact that he was being kissed for the first time ever lingered his mind, as he opened his eyes to be met by a pair of dark orbs staring straight at him.

"Yuri…" Flynn brought his hand up, while leaning closer to the other teen. The distance between their face drew closer once again as he gazed into the pool of dark eyes, so mysteriously temping. "The title of a Student Council President means nothing at all. Only the things that I do, and I know that they are right matters to me."

With that, the remaining distance between their parted lips was sealed once again. And that night, for the first time, Flynn learned a whole lot more about Yuri, as the two told each other about their stories.

The next upcoming days would be difficult for him, now that just only one problem was solved. He would have to continue keeping a close eye on Yuri, while trying to balance his study, his responsibilities as a President, and sneaking out of the school without being caught. Nevertheless, Flynn did not regret this turn of events, because well, after all he was not going to bear those entire burdens by himself.

The thought caused him to smile softly into the kiss. Yuri did stop to shoot him a confused look. But then, just by gazing into each other's eyes, although the answer was wordless, the entire intention was fully and thoroughly exchanged.

* * *

That's it for this story. Now I'm getting back to write the next chapter of "Realization"

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
